chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Theodor Knighton
Name: 'Theodor. '''Surname: '''Knighton. '''Title/Nickname: '''The Black Hawk. '''Race: '''Human. '''Class: '''Hunter - Rogue (Rogue in-game). '''Age: '''24. '''Appearance: '''He is quite a handsome man, he mostly wears his clothes and two swords, he doesn't like armor very much, he has a brown ponytail hair with green eyes. He is also very muscular and gentle. '''Alignment: '''Chaotic - Neutral. '''Psychology:'He is very inteligent and smart man. He is also very stubborn, but gentle. He uses his gun as his main weapon, he is very good marksman. He is friendly mostly, but knows to be very bad in some situations. 'Birthplace:'Gilneas. '''residence: '''Travelling with his brothers, but mostly in Booty Bay. '''Background: 24 years ago, in the beautiful, but sealed, City of Gilneas, three twin brothers were born, their parents, Elena and Henry Knighton were very respected and important couple there, Henry worked as a proffessional Tailor, while Elena was a women of respect, she was an Royal Inspector. They had a manor, they were pretty rich, a nobles. However, they did not inspected that much children, they were suprised, but also worried. They thought that they won't make it in raising their sons, but, golds have done everything. The names of three beautiful babies were, Theodor, Thomas and Kyle. Elena and Henry hired house and children keepers, the twins were very well taught and learned. Theodor always liked bandits and thieves, he was interested in that, he was studying and learning about them whenever he has time, however, Kyle and Thomas did not had same thinking, Kyle always loved pirates, he dreamt about becoming one, and for Thomas, well, he was a Noble on the same start, he was always the most important son in the family, while Kyle and Theodor were on the second place. At the age of 5, the twins were ready for school, Elena and Henry signed them at the most hardest and expensive school in the City, but, they only wanted good for them. Kyle and Theodor were always making trouble, they did not liked school and teachers, they were called "The Twins trouble-makers", however, it was not the same for Thomas, as he was always proud of him, he studied and was one of the best pupils in the class, but Kyle and Theodor did not cared, they were enjoying their life, while their brother was studying. After two years in school, they were already taught to read and write, they also learned about Azeroth alot, Thomas was one of the most respected children in the region, while Kyle and Theodor were the most unrespected and unloyal kids in Gilneas. They were stealing and kidding with others for fun, they did not saw the reality, they were only thinking about their life, but, that was their choice. One day, on the way from school to home, Kyle and Theodor were kidding with Thomas, they were telling him really grose things, when the house was seeable in distance, Thomas took a better look, and suddenly stopped. Kyle and Theodor stopped as well, and asked their brother what is he looking at, while hitting him slowly, he just opened his mouth and said "House doors are opened, something red is on them!". He started running and Kyle and Theodor were following him, when the boys arived at their home, some red liquid was everywhere, on the walls, on the doors, on the windows, almost everywhere, they were very scared, while Theodor was thinking he is a hero, and walked first. They were going trough the whole house, but they did not found anything, however, they did not cchecked only one room, the Kitchen, since their mother did not allowed them to go in there, but, Kyle, the rule-breaker had to do it, while opening the door, some voice was heard inside, upon opening it, Kyle runned in, and from what he saw, he was shocked, Thomas and Theodor followed him, they were shocked too, they saw their parents and house-staff laying on the floor, almost dead, the blood was everywhere, they did not knew what to do, they began to cry and scream, the neighboours heard them and ran to the house as fastest as they could, when they saw the mess, they were shocked too. The three brothers were taken to the Orphanage, they were there with other kids, however, from time to time, one of them would leave, somewhere. They were separated all across Gilneas. Theodor was taken to some strange freaky couple, they were both thieves, which was interesting to him, he thought everything is a game. After many years of staying there, when he became a teenager, he realised what is actually happened, and where is he, so he started to train. He had enough money to buy a gun, and two rusty swords, he was training for years. By the age of 17, he was already a proffessional shooter. Along the years, he even got his swords sharp and better. He never tried to look for his brothers, he was very stubborn, he thought they are dead. Many years after, he was old enough to live alone, he decided to leave, he packed up, stole some money from the nearby stores, and headed for the harbor. He was 23 years old when he left. The boat was travelling across the world, that was an expedition, Theodor saw and learned much, he was pretty excited, but he never stopped training. At the final destination of the ship, a goblin city known as, Booty Bay, he bought a room in the nearby tavern, and decided to rest. He was 24 years old, he did not knew what to do, he was looking for job for days. But, one night, while he was sitting at the table and drinking his ale, the tavern was full, people everywhere, suddenly, a postman came in and yelled, "A letter for Sir Knighton!". Theodor fastly got up and walked to the postman, where he found two other guys, similiar to him, looking as of the same age. All three man were confused, they started mumbling something, and were very suprised, suddenly, another yell was heard, Brothers!. They somehow found themselves, that was their destiny, Thomas took the letter as they sat at the table drinking and talking about their lives after the Orphanage. The Three Brothers decided to stay at Booty Bay for a while, on the later date, they started kidnapping people and stealing, they never had mercy for someone, they were even very well know for their famous acts, they were known as "The Knightons". Now, the three brothers are wandering across the Azeroth, doing outlaw jobs, earning to survive, and enjoying their life.